Boyfriend Simulation
by DevilishGrinJoker
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berumur 15 tahun, resmi menjadi seorang jones saat putus cinta dari Sasuke dan cintanya ditolak oleh Naruto. Sebuah permainan bernama boyfriend simulation membuat Hinata jadi ketagihan dan kerap bertingkah konyol, intinya Hinata jadi OOC abis. Tenten, Ino dan Sakura yang penasaran langsung sepakat buat ngikutin Hinata? Apa rahasia Hinata bakal ketahuan? UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hints/Harem

No Pair

Sekali lagi Hinata centric

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Humor

.

**Boyfriend Simulation**

-Prolog-

.

Hinata benar-benar tampak jenuh hari ini, karena Sakura sudah bercerita lebih dari satu jam mengenai kedua pacarnya, Naruto dan Sasuke. Oh, ayolah, apa Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya? Mantan pacar sekaligus gebetannya, keduanya sama-sama berpindah hati ke Sakura yang _notabene_ adalah sahabatnya.

Naruto, pemuda yang sejak dulu ditaksirnya malah menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, dan Sasuke, laki-laki yang sempat berpacaran dengannya semasa SMP dulu, sekarang malah jadian dengan Sakura. Hal yang lebih parah dari itu, ternyata Sasuke memang sempat selingkuh dengan Sakura! Dalam hal ini Sakura tak bisa disalahkan karena gadis itu memang tidak tahu apa-apa kalau Sasuke sudah punya kekasih sebelumnya.

Tapi, boleh 'kan dia merasa kesal pada sahabatnya itu? Sakura jelas tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto, bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Sasuke. Tapi ketika Naruto menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, gadis itu membalas perasaan si pirang tepat di depan hidungnya sendiri. Padahal saat itu Sakura sudah menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke.

Sekarang dia harus terjebak menjadi 'tong sampah' atas semua curahan hati si _pinky_, alias Sakura mengenai Naruto dan Sasuke. Dalam kasus ini, Hinata benar-benar sangat bersabar meskipun hatinya selalu teriris tiap kali Sakura menyebutkan nama Naruto di depan mukanya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-_chan_. Lebih baik kau pilih salah satu dari mereka. Cepat atau lambat, salah satu dari mereka akan mengetahuinya." Hinata berusaha bersikap objektif pada Sakura. Meski dia kesal saat mendengar Sakura dengan mudahnya mengatakan dia mencintai kedua pemuda itu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, Hinata-_chan_~" Sakura merajuk manja dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku sangat mencintai Sasuke? Dia adalah cinta pertamaku!" Sakura bersedekap dan memasang wajah cemberut saat Hinata menyuruhnya untuk memilih.

'_Kalau begitu kenapa kau menerima Naruto!' _rutuk Hinata dalam hati. Tak habis pikir apa sih yang dimau Sakura? Katanya sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi kenapa dia masih menerima cinta Naruto?

"Sedangkan Naruto..., dia adalah pemuda paling baik yang pernah aku temui..." Suara Sakura melembut ketika dia membicarakan Naruto, "Dia sangat perhatian dan sangat menjagaku..., aku tidak bisa melepasnya begitu saja, Hinata..." Perih rasanya hati Hinata mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Hatinya bagai dicabik-cabik oleh sebilu luka.

"Sakura, aku rasa ini sudah terlalu sore. Lebih baik kau pulang," ujar Hinata sambil menahan nada getir yang keluar dari bibirnya. Dia sudah tidak kuat lagi kalau harus mendengar curhatan Sakura mengenai Naruto.

"Eh, iya! Aku baru ingat kalau sore ini aku ada janji dengan Sasuke di taman!" tampaknya Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari gurat rasa sakit yang tergambar pada wajah Hinata. Dia malah mengingat jadwal kencannya dengan Sasuke minggu sore ini di taman.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, Hinata." Sakura segera berdiri dari atas tempat tidur Hinata yang dibalut dengan sprei berwarna violet, dan lekas mengambil tas kecil miliknya yang terhampar sembarangan di dekatnya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Kapan-kapan aku curhat lagi, ya!" Sakura tersenyum jenaka pada Hinata. Tampak jelas raut bahagia terukir pada wajahnya yang mulus.

"Sama-sama, Sakura...," Hinata membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Meskipun dia kesal, dan merasa sakit hati, tapi dia turut merasa bahagia juga bila melihat sahabatnya itu ceria dan tertawa seperti saat ini.

"Dadah, Hinata!" Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kamar Hinata.

"_Sudah mau pulang, Sakura-san? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"_ terdengar suara Hanabi dari arah depan kamarnya.

"_Iya! Aku ada janji mau jalan dengan Sasuke, jadinya aku buru-buru sekali!"_ jawab Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"_Wah, senang ya. Sekali-sekali kenalkan Hinata dengan salah satu teman priamu itu, biar dia bisa punya pacar!"_pembicaraan keduanya sekarang malah melenceng dan membawa-bawa nama Hinata. Sang kakak yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendengus dan merutuki Hanabi dari dalam hati. Kenapa adiknya yang satu itu sangat senang membongkar aibnya.

"_Hahahaha. Kalau ada pasti akan aku kenalkan! Aku juga tidak mau Hinata jadi jomblo selamanya!"_ Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari Hanabi. Sejak putus dari Sasuke, temannya itu memang tidak pernah pacaran lagi. Apa dia gagal _move on_?

"Hei, apa kalian sudah puas membicarakanku?" teriak Hinata dari dalam kamar yang merasa tersinggung dengan obrolan keduanya.

"_Wah, wah! Kayaknya ada yang ngambek nih!"_ balas Sakura dengan nada setengah mengejek.

Kedua gadis itu tertawa-tawa puas di depan. Sementara Hinata berdoa dalam hati agar kedua nenek sihir itu berhenti menyindirnya dan Sakura cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ah, ya sudah, deh. Aku harus segera pergi! Aku tak mau membuat Sasuke menunggu! Dah, Hanabi!" Sakura akhirnya bergegas pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hinata dengan langkah cepat.

.

.

Setelah Sakura pergi keluar, Hanabi yang sejak tadi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata akhirnya masuk ke dalam dan menemui sang kakak yang sedang berbaring malas di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca sebuah _manga_.

"Ponsel android milikmu sudah selesai di-_repair_, nih!" Hanabi melemparkan ponsel android Hinata ke atas tempat tidur gadis itu.

"Untunglah bisa dibetulkan! Terima kasih, Hanabi!" Hinata menyambar ponsel berwarna putih itu dengan perasaan senang.

Hanabi memutar kedua bola matanya. Heran melihat sikap Hinata yang tampaknya lebih bahagia berduaan dengan ponselnya daripada berusaha untuk mencari pacar. Sepertinya, semenjak putus dari Sasuke, obsesi sang kakak berpindah pada ponsel yang terkadang diperlakukan berlebihan olehnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku memasukkan aplikasi permainan baru di ponselmu," ujar Hanabi sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Permainan apa?" tanya Hinata dengan antusias. Dia memang sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan baru akhir-akhir ini, karena sibuk dengan tugas sekolah, jadinya dia lupa untuk _download game-game_ terbaru.

"Nama permainannya adalah _**Boyfriend Simulation**_!" Hanabi langsung memasang wajah sumringah.

"_Boyfriend Simulation_...?" Hinata menatap penuh tanya ke arah Hanabi.

"Yah, pokoknya dimainkan saja sendiri. Nanti juga tahu permainannya seperti apa!" sang adik hanya melemparkan senyuman misterius, membuat Hinata semakin penasaran dibuatnya.

Setelah sukses besar membuat kakaknya penasaran, Hanabi malah melenggang keluar kamar sambil tersenyum puas. Dia yakin Hinata pasti akan menyukai permainan tersebut. Semoga saja setelah itu, dia akan bisa melupakan Naruto dan termotivasi untuk mencari laki-laki lain yang jauh lebih baik.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Terinspirasi dari game yang sering dimainkan saudara perempuan saya. Reaksinya saat memainkan game itu benar-benar lucu.

Maaf, kalau saya bikin cerita baru lagi mengenai Hinata, padahal bulan ini saya sibuk sekali m(_)m. Saya tidak bisa menahan ide ini, dan entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya memang kepincut berat sama tokoh perempuan yang khas dengan sebutan 'indigo' ini. Awalnya saya ingin membuat cerita baru mengenai Sakura, tapi daya tarik Hinata jauh lebih besar saat ini di mata saya.

Saya akan kembali update semua cerita saya pada tanggal 23 (bisa 24 atau 25) karena banyaknya kesibukan di bulan ini. Bagi yang ingin bertanya soal fic saya silahkan PM (serta saran atau pun kritik yang ingin disampaikan), akan saya balas. Saya tetap aktif memberi review dan membalas PM (hanya vakum sebentar dari publish cerita).


	2. Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hints/Harem/Bit Sho-ai

No Pair

Sekali lagi Hinata centric

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Humor

.

**Boyfriend Simulation**

Chapter 1

.

Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan _game_ yang dibicarakan oleh Hanabi beberapa menit lalu. Seperti apa sih permainan _**boyfriend simulation**_ itu? Kalau dari namanya, pasti permainan itu berhubungan dengan kisah cinta.

'_Ah, daripada nebak-nebak sendiri, lebih baik aku langsung memainkannya saja,'_ ucap batin Hinata yang sudah tak bisa membendung lagi rasa penasarannya.

Hinata segera mencari aplikasi permainan itu di dalam ponsel androidnya dengan antusias. Tak sampai 5 menit permainan itu sudah berhasil dia temukan. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Hinata menekan _icon_ pada _game_ tersebut untuk memulai permainan.

"_**Who's your name and how old are you**_**?."**

Sebuah tulisan muncul pada layar android dan menanyakan nama serta umurnya. Hinata sedikit mengernyit saat membacanya. Apakah dia harus menulis nama serta umur aslinya, atau menulis nama dan umur samaran.

Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dirinya memutuskan untuk menulis nama serta umur asli agar suasana permainan dapat lebih terasa nyata. Jari-jari lentiknya mengetikkan nama serta umurnya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, 15 _years old_."

Nama dan umur yang telah dia tuliskan, diterima oleh permainan. Muncul kembali sebuah tulisan pada layar androidnya yang mengucapkan selamat datang kepada Hinata karena telah memainkan permainan tersebut.

_Scene_ berganti dan Hinata mulai masuk pada peraturan permainan tersebut. Peraturan pada permainan itu menyebutkan kalau Hinata akan menjadi tokoh utama di dalamnya, dan Hinata akan berinteraksi dengan lima orang cowok dengan latar belakang yang berbeda-beda sekaligus. Selain melakukan interaksi di dalam permainan itu memungkinkan Hinata untuk memilih satu diantara lima cowok itu sebagai pacar.

Di dalam permainan, Hinata tidak hanya bersenang-senang, tapi dia juga harus melindungi kelima laki-laki di dalam _game_ itu dari seorang penyihir yang memiliki orientasi seks menyimpang. Penyihir itu adalah tokoh antagonis _central_ yang mengincar kelima pemuda itu.

Interaksi di dalam _game_ dilakukan dengan komunikasi dan Hinata hanya tinggal memilih dan memberikan respon yang benar. Kalau jawaban Hinata benar, maka hati dari cowok-cowok itu akan bertambah parameternya, dan bila tidak, parameter cinta mereka tidak akan bertambah atau malah semakin berkurang.

"Kelihatannya menarik," ucap Hinata sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis.

Hinata menekan tombol _start_ begitu tulisan itu muncul. Setelah tombol untuk memulai permainan dia tekan, muncul gambar 5 orang cowok pada layar androidnya dan ada tulisan yang memerintahkan Hinata memilih salah satu dari lima cowok itu untuk memulai permainannya.

"Eh? Jadi aku harus memilih salah satu di antara mereka?"

Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurannya. Manik lavendernya menatap lekat ke arah layar ponsel dan mengamati wajah kelima pemuda itu dengan seksama.

"Aduh, siapa yang harus aku pilih? Mereka semua keren..." Walhasil Hinata malah kelimpungan sendiri, tak bisa menentukan pilihan.

5 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit, bahkan sampai kurang lebih setengah jam Hinata belum bisa membuat keputusan, siapa di antara kelima pemuda kece itu yang ingin dia sapa untuk pertama kali karena, ucapan salam pertamanya akan menambah parameter cinta dari kelima orang cowok itu.

"Ah, aku tanya Hanabi saja, deh!" Hinata beringsut dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berlari dengan tergesa keluar untuk mencari Hanabi.

.

.

Hinata pergi menuju kamar Hanabi, sang adik dengan berlari kecil sambil membawa-bawa android miliknya yang ia genggam kuat-kuat.

"Hanabi tidak ada di kamarnya, Hinata. Barusan saja dia pamitan mau pergi ke rumah Konohamaru, ada kerja kelompok katanya," kata Neji yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu.

"Ah, kenapa disaat penting seperti ini anak itu malah pergi keluyuran!" Hinata menggerutu dengan wajah cemberut.

"Memangnya apa yang penting?" tanya Neji penasaran. Tumben-tumbenan Hinata membicarakan hal penting pada Hanabi. Biasanya dia selalu bercerita pada Sakura atau pun Tenten dan Ino kalau sedang ada masalah.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung harus memilih siapa..." Hinata menatap layar ponsel andoridnya dengan lembut.

"Memilih siapa?" Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Hinata barusan.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak akan mengerti." Bukannya menjawab, tapi Hinata malah berjalan meninggalkan Neji dan kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

Di dalam kamar Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur ukuran _medium _itu sambil menghela napas. Padahal hanya sebuah _game_, tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk memilih? Hinata kembali menatap layar androidnya dengan seksama sambil mengamati kelima pemuda itu.

"Gaara, Sasori, Menma, Toneri atau Hidan, ya...?" Hinata bergumam kecil sambil menyebutkan satu-persatu nama dari lima pemuda yang ada di dalam permainan tersebut.

"Aku rasa tak ada pilihan lain! Baiklah, akan aku lakukan ritual yang biasa kulakukan kalau sedang bingung!" Hinata memejamkan kedua bola matanya. Dia mulai menghela napas dan kemudian bibir mungilnya mulai bergerak merapalkan sebuah mantra yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Tang ting tung, siapa di antara mereka yang (tidak) beruntung!" benar sekali. Hinata menyanyikan lagu sakral itu, dan jari telunjuknya bergerak cepat sesuai dengan irama yang ia nyanyikan.

Setelah ber-tang-ting-tung ria gerakan tangannya pun berhenti. Gadis indigo itu membuka kembali kedua matanya untuk melihat siapa pemuda yang terpilih.

"Jadi, dia, ya..." Hinata bergumam kecil saat melihat telunjuknya berhenti pada gambar seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru. Nama pemuda itu adalah Menma.

Akhirnya Menma lah yang terpilih untuk disapa terlebih dahulu. Manik lavendernya menatap lekat kepada sosok pemuda yang ada di dalam layar androidnya sambil tersenyum tipis saat menyadari kemiripan sosok itu dengan Naruto. Dengan rasa percaya diri tinggi, Hinata mengklik gambar pemuda itu. Hinata menerka dalam hati kalau sosok Menma pasti tidak akan berbeda jauh dari Naruto yang ramah dan selalu ceria.

"_Don't disturb me, go away..."_

Dugaan Hinata tampaknya salah. Laki-laki yang bernama Menma itu malah memberikan respon negatif pada Hinata, dan entah mengapa hati Hinata merasa hancur saat sosok itu menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

"Huaaaaa! Menma kejaaaaam!" Hinata berteriak lebay dengan tingkat ke-OOCan yang akut parah. Bayangkan saja, seorang Hinata yang biasanya bersikap lemah-lembut dan selalu tersenyum sabar, berteriak-teriak seperti ini. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti baru saja kerasukan roh Sakura, sahabatnya itu.

PLUK!

Gadis itu melempar android miliknya tepat ke arah bantal tidurnya. Tentunya dia tidak berani membanting ponsel seharga 6 juta itu ke lantai.

Hinata merasa dirinya benar-benar malang. Naruto sudah jelas menolaknya dengan menembak Sakura dan sekarang, sosok pemuda yang berwajah mirip dengan Naruto pun ikut menolak dan menyuruhnya pergi. Sakitnya tuh di sini, Hinata dengan miris menunjuk dadanya yang terasa nyeri.

'_Apa-apaan aku ini! Kok bisa-bisanya aku merasa sakit hati hanya karena game?'_ Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan saat menanggapi respon Menma.

Hinata kembali bersemangat dan mengambil ponselnya lagi. Gadis itu menghela napas sesaat dan melanjutkan permainan itu. Kali ini dia mengklik pemuda berambut merah dengan lingkaran hitam pada sekeliling matanya, setelah itu, berturut-turut dia mengklik Sasori, Toneri dan Hidan.

Ternyata respon yang ia dapat dari pemuda-pemuda itu cukup beragam. Dari situ ia dapat menarik kesimpulan kalau Gaara adalah pemuda yang dingin, Sasori cuek, Toneri narsis abis, sementara Hidan pemuda kasar yang agak urakan.

Akhirnya Hinata malah jadi keasikan sendiri memainkan _game_ barunya itu. Hinata melewati beberapa jam hanya dengan memainkan _boyfriend simulation_. Ternyata berinteraksi dengan kelima pemuda virtual yang ada di dalam permainan itu lebih menyenangkan daripada ia harus berinteraksi langsung dengan laki-laki di sekitarnya. Dia tidak perlu merasa canggung apalagi merasa malu, dan tentu saja semburat merah yang kerap kali menghiasi wajahnya tidak akan terlihat dan diketahui.

Hanabi yang baru menjejakan kaki beberapa menit lalu di depan kamar Hinata langsung tersenyum saat melihat sang kakak sedang memainkan _game_ yang dia rekomendasikan. Hinata tidak akan tahu, kalau permainan itu sebenarnya untuk merebut hatinya, bukan hati kelima pemuda yang ada di dalam permainan tersebut.

"Keajaiban pasti akan tercipta, _Nee-san_...," ucap gadis yang umurnya 2 tahun lebih muda dari Hinata itu sambil mengundurkan diri pelan-pelan dari sana.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hints

No Pair

Sekali lagi Hinata centric

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Humor

.

**Boyfriend Simulation**

Chapter 2

.

Keesokan paginya...

.

Pagi itu Hinata terlihat begitu berbeda. Wajahnya tampak begitu ceria dan lebih cerah dari hari-hari biasanya. Satu hal yang paling menonjol adalah sebuah senyuman tipis yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya terkembang pada parasnya yang cantik. Hal ini membuat ketiga anggota Hyuuga lainnya saling melemparkan pandangan penuh tanya. Mereka sama-sama sedang berpikir, apa yang sedang terjadi pada anak kedua dari keluarga Hyuuga itu.

"Hari ini kau kelihatan senang sekali, Hinata," ujar Hiashi kepada sang putri. Ingin sekali dia tahu, hal apa yang membuat anak gadisnya itu bisa seceria ini.

"Eh? Ma-masa, sih?" Hinata sedikit tersentak tiba-tiba ditanya seperti itu.

"Ayah benar. Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Memangnya ada kejadian apa yang membuatmu bisa segembira ini?" timpal Neji yang juga ikut merasakan perbedaan pada diri Hinata dari yang biasanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok! A-aku merasa biasa-biasa saja!" elak Hinata berusaha menutupi perasaannya yang terlalu membuncah pagi ini.

Bagaimana tidak, pagi ini Hinata dikejutkan dengan suara dering _alarm_ pada ponselnya yang ternyata itu berasal dari permainan _**boyfriend simulation**_ yang tengah ia mainkan. Saat diperiksa, muncul wajah Gaara yang membangunkannya. Sontak hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga bahagia. Selain itu di dalam permainan tersebut, Hinata berhasil membuat warna hati pada Gaara menjadi ungu, dan hati Toneri berubah menjadi biru (perkembangan parameter Toneri memang lebih cepat dibanding yang lain). Setelah ini Hinata bertekad untuk membuat warna hati pada Sasori, Menma dan Hidan juga berubah.

"Hinata..., kau yakin tidak apa-apa...?" Neji terlihat ragu saat melihat Hinata yang kini sukses senyum-senyum sendiri (lagi). Hiashi dan Neji _sweatdrop_ kompakan, sementara Hanabi tersenyum misterius diam-diam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok!" Hinata bingung kenapa Neji dan ayahnya melempar pandangan aneh ke arah dirinya. Rasa-rasanya dia seperti dianggap sebagai alien yang nyasar ke bumi.

"Sikapmu itu, tuh! Dari tadi kulihat kau senyum-senyum sendiri!" balas Neji sambil geleng-geleng.

WUSH!

Wajah Hinata kini sukses merona. Gadis itu menunduk sambil tersipu malu, menambah keheranan dalam benak Neji dan Hiashi. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa sikapnya seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?

"Hinata, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Hiashi _to the point_.

'_Jatuh cinta? Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang jatuh cinta? Masa aku jatuh cinta hanya karena tokoh di game? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta! Tapi...'_ Hinata terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Hiashi, ayahnya.

Dia sendiri sedang bingung dengan perasaannya kini. Masa iya dia jatuh cinta oleh sosok yang ada di _game_? Itu benar-benar konyol 'kan? Tapi Hinata memang tak bisa memungkiri perasaan bahagianya, dikala Gaara muncul membangunkannya pagi ini walaupun hanya dari layar android, dan dia juga senang dengan semua ucapan puitis dari Toneri.

"Lihat, ditanya dia malah diam." Neji kembali geleng-geleng untuk yang kesekian kalinya saat melihat tingkah Hinata.

Akhirnya sarapan pagi itu berjalan dengan khitmat meskipun ada aura-aura kemisteriusan mengenai keanehan pada sikap Hinata yang bertingkah seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Usai sarapan, Hiashi mengantarkan Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi ke sekolah. Mumpung dia ada waktu jadi tak ada salahnya mengantarkan putra-putrinya ke sekolah.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah ketiga anak Hyuuga itu berpamitan kepada sang ayah. Hiashi sempat meminta Neji untuk mengawasi Hinata karena, sejak tadi pagi sikap anak itu begitu aneh dan membuatnya jadi cemas.

"Ayah tidak usah khawatir. Aku akan mengawasi Hinata sesuai dengan permintaanmu," ucap Neji sembari tersenyum, meskipun dia berani jamin kalau Hinata sebenarnya memang tidak apa-apa.

"Yah, Ayah pergi dulu dan ingat, jangan lupa pesan Ayah," balas Hiashi yang sedikitnya bisa merasa lega karena Neji bisa diandalkan.

Sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu melaju meninggalkan gerbang depan sekolah Konoha. Neji sempat memandang lama ke arah mobil itu yang kemudian berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan mata.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu berbalik dan siap melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Tenten yang baru saja datang mengapit sebelah tangannya dengan mesra.

"_Ohayou_, Neji-_kun_~" Tenten menyapa pemuda itu dengan lambut sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman kecil.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten," balas Neji sambil tersenyum tipis.

Keduanya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah dengan amat mesra, membuat para jones yang berjarak dalam radius 5 meter merasa iri hati dan menguarkan aura kecemburuan tingkat tinggi. Oh, seandainya mereka yang bersanding dengan Neji (pikiran para jones perempuan), atau dengan Tenten (ini pikiran para jones laki-laki).

"Tidak biasanya kau ke sekolah diantar oleh Paman Hiashi, ada apa?" tanya gadis yang khas dengan cepolan ala Cina itu sedikit khawatir. Apa jangan-jangan Neji sakit? Atau Hinata? Mungkin juga Hanabi, sampai-sampai mereka ke sekolah harus diantar. Tentunya Tenten sangat peduli dengan kesehatan Neji dan saudara-saudaranya. Dia ingin menjadi calon kakak ipar (serta menantu) yang baik.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja..." Kata-kata remaja tampan itu tergantung begitu saja. Tampak keraguan yang tersirat dari wajahnya, sementara Tenten menunggu pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sabar. "Pagi ini Hinata terlihat agak aneh..." Neji sedikit mendesah saat mengingat kelakuan Hinata yang tak biasanya saat sarapan tadi.

"Aneh...? Aneh bagaimana?" tanya Tenten penuh selidik. Penasaran juga dia jadinya. Ingin tahu seperti apa Hinata kalau sedang bertingkah aneh. Selama ini yang sering aneh-aneh itu 'kan kalau bukan Sakura pasti Ino.

"Yah, begitulah..." Neji mengangkat bahu pasrah, bingung mau bagaimana menjelaskan.

"Kau ini kebiasaan! Suka sekali membuat orang penasaran!" Tenten mendengus sebal dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Keduanya meneruskan berjalan menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Tepat di lantai di lantai dua, gadis yang bersahabat baik dengan Hinata berbelok ke arah lorong kiri, sementara Neji kembali menaiki anak tangga. Tenten sempat melambai kepada Neji sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari balik tangga.

Begitu melihat sang kekasih sudah tak terlihat, gadis itu lekas berbalik dan berlari menuju ke kelas. Dia ingin buru-buru sampai ke kelas dan melihat sendiri apa benar Hinata bersikap aneh, seperti yang diceritakan Neji kepadanya. Pastinya lucu sekali kalau gadis yang terkenal pendiam dan lemah-lembut itu menjadi aneh.

...

"_OHAYOU, MINNA_!" Tenten berteriak dengan penuh semangat saat memasuki kelas.

Tenten memang terkenal periang dan energik. Ciri khasnya adalah, dia selalu menyapa teman-teman sekelasnya dengan cara berteriak setiap paginya. Beberapa anak yang melihat Tenten segera membalas sapaannya dengan antusias. Rasanya ruangan kelas lebih hidup kalau gadis itu datang.

"_Ohayou_, Sakura, Ino, Hinata!" kemudian Tenten menyapa ketiga sahabat terbaiknya.

"Ohayou!" balas Ino dengan senyuman ceria.

"Hmmm..." Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman sementara pandangannya terfokus pada layar ponsel berwarna _pink_ miliknya.

"Dasar...," gumam Tenten geleng-geleng. Dia yakin saat ini Sakura pasti sedang asik _chat _ via-_online_ dengan Sasuke atau Naruto.

Tenten meletakkan tas coklat mudanya di atas meja dan dia pun segera duduk persis di sebelah Hinata. Diamatinya Hinata sejenak dengan heran. Tak biasa-biasanya teman sebangkunya itu mengabaikan ucapan selamat pagi darinya. Ditelitinya si pemilik surai indigo lebih lama lagi dan kali ini tatapan Tenten beralih ke arah ponsel yang sejak tadi digenggam oleh Hinata.

"Hinata, helo...!" Tenten mengibaskan telapak tangannya tepat di depan wajah si surai indigo, membuat gadis pemilik manik lavender itu tersentak dan dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sampingnya.

"E-eh? A-ada apa Tenten?" tanya gadis itu secara reflek.

"Kau itu..." Tenten menghela napas, "Masa teman menyapamu, kau hanya diam saja begitu?" Tenten cemberut dan sukses menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga terlihat seperti dua buah bakpao (makanan kesukaannya).

"Maaf, Tenten aku tadi tidak mendengarnya," ucap Hinata dengan cepat. Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Tenten tadi.

"Bagaimana kau mau mendengarku kalau sejak tadi perhatianmu hanya terpusat pada ponselmu itu!" Tenten melirik ke arah ponsel yang melekat erat dalam genggaman Hinata.

Wush!

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan ponsel tercintanya dari jangkauan pandang Tenten. Sikap Hinata malah membuat Tenten curiga. Apa yang disembunyikan calon adik iparnya di ponsel tersebut. Hinata terlihat gugup dan tersipu.

"Kau juga Sakura! _Handphone_ terus yang diperhatikan! Lagi _chat_ sama siapa, sih?" kali ini giliran Sakura yang kena protes oleh Tenten.

"Kalian ini jangan berisik! Aku sedang chat dengan Naruto-_kun_," balas Sakura dengan suara manja saat menyebutkan nama Naruto.

Tenten dan Ino hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata masing-masing setelah mendengar penjelasan Sakura tadi. Sakura sekarang kembali berkutat pada layar ponselnya sambil cengar-cengir sendiri membuat Ino yang duduk di sebelahnya jadi penasaran. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan si surai merah muda itu dengan si maniak ramen di seberang sana.

Diam-diam Ino melirik ke arah layar ponsel milik si _pinky_. Ino mendapati sebuah kalimat yang dikirim oleh Naruto pada Sakura yang isinya merupakan ajakan kencan. Diliriknya wajah Sakura yang sukses merona setelah mendapatkan ajakan tersebut. Bibir mungilnya mulai terbuka, sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan berteriak kegirangan.

"KYAAAA!"

Akan tetapi suara jeritan yang terdengar bukanlah berasal dari bibir Sakura. Ino, Tenten dan Sakura sama-sama mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara, yang tak lain dan tak bukan berasal dari Hinata. Ketiganya sama-sama mengernyit heran. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar Hinata berteriak sekeras itu.

"Hinata? Kau kenapa?" Ino bertanya heran pada gadis itu sambil mengamati ekspresi wajah Hinata yang terlihat begitu senang.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Ma-maaf, aku pergi keluar dulu se-sebentar!" Hinata dengan cepat menggeser bangkunya dan segera berlari keluar kelas.

Tenten, Ino dan Sakura sama-sama saling melempar pandangan penuh tanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata? Kenapa sikapnya berubah jadi mencurigakan begitu?

"Aneh..." Komentar Ino setelah melihat sikap Hinata tadi. Sakura menyambut pendapat sang sahabat dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ternyata yang dibilang Neji itu benar...," ucap Tenten sambil memasang wajah sok mikir.

"Memangnya apa yang dibilang Neji?" tanya Ino langsung dengan penasaran.

"Pagi tadi aku bertemu dengan Neji, dan dia bilang kalau Hinata bersikap aneh. Ternyata sekarang, kita sama-sama lihat sendiri 'kan sikap Hinata barusan mencurigakan!" jelas Tenten mengenai apa yang dikatakan Neji tadi saat mereka papasan di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kau benar, dia seperti..." Sakura terdiam sejenak, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sikap Hinata saat ini.

"Seperti sedang jatuh cinta!" celetuk Ino dengan sumringah. Tenten dan Sakura sama-sama menatap gadis berkuncir itu dengan tatapan –kau benar- saat mengingat tingkah Hinata barusan. Gadis itu memang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tapi, apa itu benar?" Sakura kelihatan ragu. Pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak melihat gadis indigo itu dekat dengan satu orang laki-laki pun semenjak putus dengan Sasuke selain dengan Naruto.

"Ja-jangan-jangan Hinata jatuh cinta dengan Naruto!" Sakura menjerit histeris saat menduga sahabat pendimanya itu menyukai pacarnya (lebih tepatnya selingkuhannya).

"Aku rasa bukan," sambar Tenten dengan mimik muka serius, "Apa kau tidak memperhatikan tadi? Hinata terus memegangi ponselnya," ucap Tenten kemudian mengingatkan Sakura dan Ino apa saja yang dilakukan Hinata tadi.

"Dia mana melihatnya! Sejak tadi sibuk _chat_ sama si duren itu!" dengus Ino sambil menoyor kepala Sakura dari samping. Sementara si gadis merah muda itu hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya ke arah Ino.

"Nah, itu dia! Aku rasa Hinata tidak mungkin sedang ngobrol sama Naruto, sementara si duren itu di monopoli olehmu Sakura! Jadi aku rasa bukan dengan Naruto!" timpal Tenten yang jadi ikut-ikutan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'duren'. Naruto yang berada di kelas lain langsung bersin-bersin.

"Jangan-jangan dengan Sasuke!" kali ini Sakura menduga Hinata bermain api dengan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Bodoh! Itu lebih tidak mungkin!" balas Ino cepat. "Hinata tidak mungkin mengkhianati sahabatnya sendiri, Sakura!" sembur Ino sedikit kesal dengan Sakura. Bisa-bisanya dia mencurigai Hinata sedang mencari perhatian pada Naruto atau pun Sasuke yang _notabene _keduanya adalah pacar Sakura.

"Habisnya siapa, dong?" Sakura manyun, "habisnya Hinata 'kan hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua saja!" sambungnya lagi melakukan pembelaan atas dugaannya.

"Siapa bilang? Kau lupa, dulu Hinata juga dekat dengan Kiba dan Shino? Mereka berdua teman sepermainan Hinata sejak kecil 'kan." Tenten menyebutkan nama kedua pemuda itu untuk menyegarkan ingatan Sakura dan Ino kembali.

"Eh, benar juga, ya..., apa jangan-jangan salah satu di antara mereka?" Ino mulai ikut menebak-nebak.

"Bisa jadi!" Tenten mengangguk-angguk serius.

"Kalian ini payah!" dengus Sakura tiba-tiba. Dia kembali berkutat pada ponselnya, melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Naruto yang sempat tertunda tadi. "Kenapa tidak tanyakan pada Hinata langsung nanti setelah dia kembali?" ucapnya dengan santai.

"Ya, sudah. Kita tunggu saja dia..."

* * *

**Di dalam toilet perempuan**

* * *

Hinata yang tadi keluar kelas sekarang berada di dalam toilet sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan memandangi layar ponselnya. Pada layar androidnya itu terpampang wajah Hidan dan Gaara yang saling bersebelahan. Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama mengajak Hinata untuk jalan bersama. Gaara mengajaknya untuk ke perpustakaan mencari buku, sementara Hidan mengajak Hinata untuk keliling kota, menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota.

Hinata benar-benar bingung, mana yang harus dia pilih. Kalau boleh jujur dia lebih menyukai perpustakaan dan bisa menenggelamkan diri bersama dengan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan buku di sana, tapi dia juga ingin suasana baru, dan ajakan Hidan merupakan penyegaran baginya.

'_Ya, ampun. Kenapa aku jadi bingung begini? Ini 'kan hanya game!'_ Hinata kembali merutuk saat menyadari dia kembali berlebihan menanggapi ajakan kedua pemuda virtual itu. _'Tapi aku benar-benar bingung. Aku menerima ajakan dari siapa, ya?'_ sambungnya lagi dalam hati.

'_Pilihan ini akan membuat mereka semakin menyukaiku. Kalau aku pilih Gaara, maka parameter cinta Hidan tetap sama, tapi parameter Gaara akan bertambah...'_ Hinata tampaknya diserang dilema. Gadis itu berpikir keras untuk menentukan pilihannya, seolah-olah pilihan yang ia ambil akan mempengaruhi kehidupan _real_-nya saja.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya Hinata sudah mendapatkan keputusan. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Hidan. Telunjuknya bergerak secara perlahan-lahan untuk menekan tombol '_YES_' yang ada pada gambar Hidan.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara." Sambil komat-kamit mengucapkan maaf pada Gaara, Hinata menekan tombol itu.

Setelah tombol itu ia tekan, gambar Gaara yang ada pada layar menghilang dan menjadi gambar Hidan seutuhnya yang memenuhi layar. Pemuda berambut putih itu tertawa renyah karena ajakannya diterima oleh Hinata.

Wush!

Wajah Hinata merona sesaat melihat tawa dari pemuda itu. Dia tak menyangka Hidan yang suka berkata kasar bisa manis juga kalau sedang tertawa. Entah mengapa, melihat pemuda itu tertawa membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"_Okay, then Hinata! See you later at 3:00 PM!"_

Hinata tersenyum sesaat dan mematikan permainan _boyfriend simulation_ itu. Gadis itu keluar dari toilet dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

...

Hinata kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dengan diiringi oleh tatapan penasaran dari ketiga temannya, Ino, Sakura dan Tenten. Ketiganya mengamati Hinata mulai dari gadis itu masuk kelas sampai duduk kembali di bangkunya.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali, Hinata. Ada apa nih?" Tenten melirik ke arah teman sebangkunya yang sedang memasang wajah sumringah.

"Ma-masa sih?" Hinata tampaknya kaget. Apa benar wajahnya kelihatan senang?

"Bagi-bagi cerita ke kita, dong!" sambar Ino sambil nyengir.

"Ada apa, sih? Mukanya sampai memerah begitu!" Tenten menyenggol bahu Hinata.

"A-aku hanya sedang senang karena, Hi-Hidan mengajakku jalan-jalan nanti sore," jawab Hinata dengan tersipu. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mencuat pada kedua pipinya.

"Hidan?" tanya ketiga gadis itu secara bersamaan. Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Seperti apa, rupa Hidan itu? Aku jadi penasaran! Dia gebetan barumu, ya?" sambar Sakura jadi penasaran, ingin tahu seperti apa sih pemuda yang bisa membuat Hinata sampai malu-malu begini.

"Di-dia..." Hinata mencoba mengingat tokoh Hidan di dalam permainan itu, "bertubuh tinggi, memiliki rambut putih jabrik yang disisir ke belakang, dan kedua bola mata violetnya adalah warna kesukaanku." Hinata menggambarkan sosok itu sambil tersenyum dan tatapannya menerawang ke langit-langit. Tanpa menyadari ketiga temannya juga ikut membayangkan seperti apa sosok Hidan itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" seorang wanita berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kelas sambil membawa beberapa tumpukan buku tebal.

"Sudah, ah! Shiho-_sensei_ sudah masuk, jangan dibahas lagi!"

Akhirnya mereka menyudahi pembicaraan mengenai pemuda yang bernama Hidan. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau Hidan merupakan sosok virtual di dalam _game boyfriend simulation_.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Mengenai paramater warna hati di sini saya mengikuti game dari harvest moon. Perubahan warnanya adalah, dari hitam, ungu, biru, hijau, kuning, orange/pink dan merah. Kira-kira siapa yang nanti hatinya menjadi merah untuk Hinata? Can you guess it?


	4. Chapter 4

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : T Rate/AU/Typo(s)/OOC (maybe)/Hinata-centric/Multi hints/Harem

No Pair

Sekali lagi Hinata centric

Genre : Romance/Fantasy/Humor

.

**Boyfriend Simulation**

Chapter 3

.

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Bel sekolah menandakan pelajaran hari itu telah usai berbunyi nyaring sebanyak tiga kali. Anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas, lekas memberi hormat pada guru masing-masing. Begitu guru mereka keluar kelas, satu-persatu para murid mengekor di belakang dengan posisi teratur.

Hinata bergegas merapihkan buku serta alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, dan cepat-cepat ia pergi keluar kelas tanpa sempat berpamitan pada ketiga temannya seperti biasa.

"Ya, ampun. Hinata buru-buru sekali! Dia bahkan tidak sempat bicara pada kita!" Tenten geleng-geleng melihat Hinata yang benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ayo cepat, kita juga harus mengikutinya!" sambar Ino antusias sambil merangkul tas berwarna _cream_ miliknya dan berdiri, bersiap untuk keluar kelas dan menyusul Hinata.

Ketiga gadis itu segera berlari keluar menyusul Hinata, berharap mereka tak ketinggalan jejak. Sakura, Ino dan Tenten berencana untuk menguntit teman mereka yang satu itu. Apa benar Hinata akan berkencan dengan pemuda yang namanya Hidan? Seperti apa sih, rupa Hidan sampai bisa membuat Hinata tersipu malu begitu?

Ketiganya berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Hinata dan sesekali harus bersembunyi secara darurat ketika si indigo berpaling ke arah belakang karena merasa sedang diikuti oleh seseorang. Tingkah mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hinata tentunya tak menyadari kalau dirinya sedang dikuntit oleh ketiga temannya itu sampai dia pulang ke rumah.

.

.

"Yah, sekarang bagaimana? Dia sudah masuk rumah." Ino tampak kecewa saat melihat Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam rumah. Rasanya dia seperti tak rela untuk melepas satu detik pandangannya dari temannya itu.

"Mau tidak mau kita harus menunggunya," balas Tenten sambil angkat bahu.

"Kau tidak salah? Menunggunya di sini?" Sakura tampak membelalakan matanya kaget ke arah Tenten. "Ya, ampun Tenten. Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Ini sudah siang dan hari sangat panas!" Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah tubuhnya yang merasa kegerahan.

"Memangnya kau tidak penasaran mau melihat cowok yang bernama Hidan itu, seperti apa?" sambar Tenten yang sukses menghasut Sakura.

"Ya..., penasaran sih...," jawab si gadis merah muda sambil menatap ke arah rumah Hinata.

"Makanya, kita tunggu di sini dulu!" Tenten menahan Sakura agar tidak kemana-mana.

Akhirnya ketiga gadis itu kembali menunggu di luar sambil mengamati kediaman Hyuuga.

* * *

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Begitu pulang sekolah Hinata segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci diri di dalam. Gadis itu segera mengeluarkan kembali ponsel android miliknya. Dilemparnya tas biru tua itu ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur.

Hinata tersenyum sesaat dan mulai menekan tombol '_continue_' untuk melanjutkan permainan _boyfriend simulation_ lagi. Begitu permainan kembali dimulai, Hinata dapat melihat wajah Hidan terpampang utuh di dalamnya.

"_Why took you so long? I am bored, waiting of you here, alone_."

Hinata terkekeh kecil saat melihat reaksi pemuda itu yang kelihatannya agak marah padanya. Ekspresi masam pemuda itu terlihat lucu di mata Hinata. Benar-benar tipe _tsundere_.

Tak berapa lama tawa gadis itu hilang berganti menjadi kepanikan saat ia dihadapkan untuk memilih pakaian apa yang harus digunakannya saat pergi bersama Hidan. Apakah dia harus memakai _dress_ ungu dengan model yang sangat feminim? Atau dia harus mengenakan kaos biasa berwarna ungu dengan denim putih selutut dan dipadukan dengan mantel putih berbulu? Atau sebuah pakaian yang tampilannya cukup berani? Atau cukup dengan satu set _jumper_ putih dengan kaos ungu muda di dalamnya?

Keempat pakaian yang ditawarkan dalam _game_ itu membuat Hinata pusing tujuh keliling. Rasanya dia belum pernah merasa sepusing ini dalam memilih pakaian sebelumnya. Hinata mengamati keempat pakaian itu dengan seksama sambil berpikir, kira-kira baju yang seperti apa yang akan disukai oleh Hidan.

Sementara Hinata sedang sibuk memilih baju, ketiga temannya yang menunggu di luar mulai merasa bosan, kepanasan, kehausan, dan kelaparan. Satu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ketiga gadis itu yaitu, "menderita". Bahkan Ino yang semula semangat pun mulai mengeluh.

"Aduh, kenapa Hinata lama sekali?" ucapnya mulai tak betah berdiri lama-lama di sana.

"Namanya juga orang mau pergi berkencan, pasti lama! Dia harus _make up_, dan memilih pakaian yang pantas untuknya," sambar Sakura dengan santai, "asal kalian tahu, semua itu membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 2 jam! Aku saja kalau mau kencan butuh waktu lebih dari itu!" Tenten dan Ino sama-sama melotot mendengar penjelasan dari temannya yang sudah lebih berpengalaman dalam hal berkencan.

"Bisa mati lemas aku kalau harus menunggu selama itu di sini," ujar Ino dengan malas.

"Aku juga," timpal Sakura sekenanya.

Tenten tampaknya menjadi satu-satunya pejuang yang masih bertahan sementara dua temannya sudah terlihat ogah-ogahan. Sakura malah kembali berkutat pacaran via-SMS dengan Sasuke dan Naruto sekaligus.

"Aduh, kebelet nih," ujar Ino tiba-tiba sambil menarik ujung baju Tenten yang masih semangat 45 menunggui Hinata keluar dari rumah. "Tenten, kita ke rumahmu dulu, yuk! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Ino memberikan tatapan memelasnya yang paling terbaik untuk membuat sang gadis bercepol luluh.

"Tidak." Satu kata itu sukses membuat bibir sang teman maju beberapa centi ke depan.

"Kau tega membiarkanku buang air kecil di sini?" Ino mulai terlihat akan menangis.

"Huh, iya, baiklah. Ayo kita kerumahku dulu!" Tenten merengut bete. Tapi apa boleh buat? Dia tidak tega juga membiarkan Ino yang menahan buang air kecil sejak tadi, bisa-bisa gadis itu malah sakit perut kalau dipaksakan.

"Ayo Sakura, kita ke rumah Tenten!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura yang sedang sibuk di dalam dunianya sendiri mengikuti langkah Tenten yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

* * *

**Kediaman Tenten**

Begitu tiba di rumah Tenten, Ino segera berlari menerobos masuk ke dalam menuju ke kamar mandi. Rumah Tenten sudah menjadi rumah kedua baginya. Ia sudah sangat hapal seluk-beluk keadaan rumah temannya itu.

"Jangan lama-lama Ino. Kita harus segera kembali ke sana!" teriak Tenten sambil berjalan menuju ke arah dapur bersama dengan Sakura.

"Huaah, Tenten! Ibumu memasak tumis sayur, ya?" seru Sakura saat melihat makanan yang tersusun rapih di atas meja dengan mata _sparkling-sparkling_.

"Eh, Tenten sudah pulang? Ada Sakura-_chan_ juga?" seorang wanita berambut coklat muncul dan menyapa Tenten serta Sakura dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Selamat siang, tante!" sapa Sakura dengan sopan saat melihat wanita itu keluar.

"Sakura-_chan_ sudah makan siang?" tanya wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Hehehe, belum tante," balas Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Kalau begitu makan di sini saja. Kebetulan tante masak banyak!" wanita itu menyuruh Sakura untuk segera duduk di meja makan sambil menyendokkan nasi ke sebuah mangkuk.

"Kalau ditawarin gak bakalan nolak, sih." Sakura pastinya gak nolak ditawarin makan apalagi gratis. Dengan senyum sumringah gadis bersurai merah muda itu duduk di meja makan.

'_Yee, Sakura! Kenapa dia malah jadi makan?'_ Tenten langsung merutuk dalam hati.

"Wah, apa aku boleh ikutan makan siang di sini?" sambar Ino yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu tanpa disuruh langsung duduk di sebelah Sakura dan menatap makanan-makanan yang tersaji di meja makan dengan mulut terbuka.

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo duduk!" ibunya Tenten malah terlihat senang sekali kalau Ino mau ikut bergabung makan siang.

"Huaaah, makasih ya, Tante!" Ino tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, gadis itu langsung mengambil mangkuk di meja makan dan mengambil nasi serta lauk-pauk yang tersedia.

"Kalian berdua apa-apaan sih? Bukannya kita harus segera kembali ke tempat Hinata?" Tenten hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua temannya yang jadi barbar dalam hal makanan ini.

"Ya, ampun Tenten, santai saja! Lagian Hinata juga gak akan kemana-mana, kok!" celetuk Ino dengan santai.

"Itu benar, Tenten! Lagian untuk menunggu kita membutuhkan tenaga, dan dengan makan akan menambah tenaga kita!" timpal Sakura ikut-ikutan beralasan.

"Kalian berdua ini..." Tenten sudah kehabisan kata-kata, "Bukannya kalian berdua sedang diet?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik. Seingatnya Sakura dan Ino memang sedang menjalani program diet ketat.

"Iya, sih. Tapi masakan Ibumu terlalu menggiurkan untuk dilewatkan!" jawab Ino sambil nyengir dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Jangan marah-marah terus. Biarkan kedua temanmu makan siang di sini. Kau juga, ayo duduk. Masa kau tidak mau memakan masakan buatan Ibumu sendiri?" wanita itu membujuk putri satu-satunya untuk duduk dan makan siang juga bersamanya.

"Hah, baiklah aku kalah." Tenten menghela napas pasrah.

Pada akhirnya gadis bercepol itu turut serta makan siang bersama dengan Sakura dan Ino, bahkan teman merah mudanya sudah nambah untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Tak disangka gadis bertubuh langsing itu kuat makan juga melebihi dirinya.

* * *

**Kembali ke kediaman Hyuuga.**

Hinata sudah selesai menetapkan pilihannya. Gadis itu memilih pakaian _jumper suit_ berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan kaos berwarna ungu muda sebagai dalamannya, juga sebuah sepatu putih _sporty_.

Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi di dalam _game_ itu avatar tokoh perempuan yang menjadi _central_ di dalam _game_ tersebut menggunakan foto dirinya, sehingga Hinata seperti melihat dirinya sendiri berada di dalam _game_ itu.

Hinata menemui Hidan yang kelihatannya sudah bosan lantaran terlalu lama menunggu di luar. Dengan segera Hinata meminta maaf pada pemuda itu begitu muncul pilihan untuk percakapan.

"_Nah, forget it. I am fine. I can wait you for forever_."

Wajah Hinata berubah merah padam setelah membaca tulisan yang diucapkan oleh pemuda berambut putih itu. Dia benar-benar tak menyangka, Hidan yang kasar bisa berkata seperti demikian.

"_Let's go, Hinata!_"

Hidan tertawa, seakan mengetahui gadis itu di dunia nyata sedang tersipu berat berkat ucapannya. Kemudian ia menyuruh Hinata untuk segera naik ke atas motor gede yang dibawanya. Hinata beruntung karena pakaian yang ia pilih tepat. Coba bayangkan kalau tadi dia memakai _dress_ mini? Pasti bakalan repot.

Pemuda itu mengajak Hinata berkeliling kota dengan motor besarnya yang memiliki motif tengkorak. Mungkin sebagian orang yang melihatnya akan takut dan menghindar, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Dia justru merasakan suatu kenyamanan saat bersama dengan pemuda itu. Dibalik sikap kasarnya, ternyata dia pemuda yang baik.

Hidan sengaja melambatkan laju motornya agar bisa sambil mengobrol dengan Hinata. Mereka berbicara mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari kegiatan pemuda itu di dalam _game_, hobinya, sampai ke hal apa saja yang dibencinya. Mereka juga berbicara mengenai diri Hinata sendiri, dan hal yang mengejutkan pemuda itu menanyakan kehidupan Hinata di dunia nyata.

Setelah puas berkeliling hari di dalam _game_ itu berubah menjadi sore. Hidan mengantarkan Hinata pulang kembali ke rumahnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"_Thanks for today, Hinata. I am really happy_."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya saat melihat warna hati pemuda itu yang semula hitam berubah menjadi warna biru! Benar-benar suatu perkembangan yang pesat. Hinata tersenyum tipis, sama halnya dengan karakter perempuan yang ada di dalam _game_ tersenyum pada Hidan sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar pergi. Sebuah opsi percakapan kembali muncul. Kali ini Hinata dapat memilih opsi tersebut dengan cepat.

"_Let's go together again!_"

Hidan mengiyakan perkataan Hinata, dan setelah itu dia pergi dengan motor besarnya dari kediaman Hinata.

Hati Hinata sukses berbunga-bunga setelah memainkan _boyfriend simulation_. Gadis indigo itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan perasaan lega dan sambil mendekap ponsel androidnya.

...

Setelah itu Ino, Tenten dan Sakura kembali datang. Ketiganya berdiri mengawasi rumah Hinata setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 2 jam hanya untuk makan siang tadi, sekarang mereka siap bertempur kembali.

10 menit...

20 menit...

30 menit...

Lama menunggu di depan ternyata tak ada perubahan. Rumah Hinata terlihat sepi, dan Hinata tak kelihatan meninggalkan rumah sejak tadi.

"Kenapa Hinata gak keluar-keluar, ya?" tanya Tenten mulai merasa ada yang janggal.

"Coba ditelpon atau SMS saja!" Ino memberikan usul dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya." Tenten mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel berbentuk panda miliknya.

Tenten mencoba menghubungi Hinata. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, panggilan darinya baru diangkat.

"_Halo, Tenten. Ada apa?"_ suara Hinata terdengar begitu sumringah dari seberang.

"Hinata, kau ada di mana?" tanya Tenten penasaran.

"_Engg..., di rumah. Kenapa?" _balas Hinata agak bingung. Tidak biasa-biasanya Tenten menanyakan keberadaan dirinya.

"Lho? Bukannya kau bilang mau pergi sama Hidan, ya?" Tenten mengernyit tak kalah heran.

"_E-eh..., i-itu..., aku baru saja pulang, hehehe..."_ Hinata cengengesan sendiri sambil mengingat momen indahnya tadi bersama Hidan.

"Apa? Sudah pulang?" Tenten kelihatan tidak percaya saat mendengar Hinata sudah pulang.

"_Iya. Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kayaknya kamu kaget banget?"_

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa, kok!"

"_Oh, ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok di sekolah, Tenten!"_

Sambungan diputuskan Hinata dan Tenten sukses merengut kesal. Gadis itu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku baju dan berbalik ke arah Ino dan Sakura.

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua! Si Hinata itu tadi sudah pergi dan dia baru saja kembali!" Tenten merajuk dan menyalahkan kedua temannya yang tadi terlalu lama di rumahnya, malah pake acara makan siang segala juga lagi di sana.

"Yah, gagal deh!" balas Ino yang kelihatan ikut kecewa.

"Biasa aja kali! Masih ada hari besok, besok dan besok!" sambar Sakura yang sepertinya tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah Hinata dan pemuda misterius bernama Hidan itu.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita cari kesempatan besok-besok lagi saja." Tenten mendesah pasrah, begitu juga dengan Ino.

Ketiga gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan bertanya besok saja pada Hinata mengenai kencannya pada pemuda yang bernama Hidan, serta mengorek informasi di mana dan kapan gadis itu akan kencan lagi.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Sebenarnya saya mau membuat chara Sakura itu sebagai tokoh yang lucu, ngeselin, agak realis dan sedikit egois di sini. Tapi dia tetap teman yang baik bagi Hinata, Ino dan juga Tenten.


End file.
